powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Transformers1992
Welcome When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the page and you're one of them. How many times I've repeated this already? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:27, February 1, 2019 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the page and you're one of them. Second warning. When you add to Gallery, check if it's in alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:26, February 2, 2019 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Fifth warning and you're taking little timeout. One month. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:12, February 6, 2019 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:46, April 3, 2019 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Second warning. When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the page and you're one of them. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:08, April 18, 2019 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the page and you're one of them. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:09, April 19, 2019 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Fourth warning. One more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:30, April 22, 2019 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Fifth warning and you're taking little timeout. Six months. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:32, April 22, 2019 (UTC) You really like Monstrous Power Link. Seems like a new character is added a week. Kusarigama (talk) 04:03, December 12, 2019 (UTC) Please quit making the same exact pages every time. All your doing is just rehashing the Monster Physiology page over and over again. Your not really making things any different. The first few pages were fine, but at this point your just scrapping the barrel for ideas and not doing anything unique anymore.SageM (talk) 18:22, December 13, 2019 (UTC)SageM Stop making these monster physiology pages please. Please stop making these constant Monster Physiology pages. We already have enough at this point, and most of them your just essentially making up at point or are just throwing together any two words and calling it a monster. Make something else please, because I am going to have to delete them if you keep this up. You were asked nicely before to stop and yet you continue making them. If you disregard further warning I will have to block you for doing so. They need to stop now.SageM (talk) 02:43, December 23, 2019 (UTC)SageM Don't rename or move the pages please. That's the admin/staff's job, not yours. Don't change it again.SageM (talk) 22:45, January 2, 2020 (UTC)SageM Don't move the pages without admin approval. The change you made to enhanced swordsmanship/supernatural swordsmanship was not only unnecessary, it isn't even correct. And in fact it is a violation of the wikia rules. The new tab feature is only supposed to be used with the powers that have multiple levels (peak, enhanced, supernatural, absolute) Next time you make that kind of change without approval from the staff you will be blocked. Do not move or change the pages again without staff approval.SageM (talk) 23:19, January 17, 2020 (UTC)SageM Consider this approved by an admin. Thank you, Transformers1992 for the hard work. Holokami (talk) 23:22, January 17, 2020 (UTC) We have undone your block. We apologise for this, there has been a misunderstanding and miscommunication between the staff. Please continue doing what you were doing before if you want to, as we support your merging of pages. ^^ Holokami (talk) 00:02, January 18, 2020 (UTC) Pages with little to no content will be deleted. Next time you make a page, please remember to actually complete it entirely (ie capabilities, also called, applications, associations, etc) and not leave it unfinished before posting it..SageM (talk) 08:14, January 20, 2020 (UTC)SageM Well since you apparently don't want to follow the wikia rules anymore, you can take a timeout from the wikia. You were warned multiple times to stop recreating pages without permission from the staff. You never asked for permission to remake those pages. So you can be gone for a while.SageM (talk) 01:02, January 21, 2020 (UTC)SageM For future reference, do not recreate deleted pages without permission. If you cannot do that, then your not going to be back anytime soon. I don't know why you think you can ignore the rules like they don't apply to you.SageM (talk) 01:05, January 21, 2020 (UTC)SageM